soneto da perdida esperança
by Alfa epsilon
Summary: a CRL está em guerra com os ursos do norte, e no meio desse clima de tensão, três humanos aparecem misteriosamente no meio do campo! e agora Milo, mú e Fenrir terão que lhe dar com os problemas que eles vão causar. cap 5 add, novos segredos revelados.aten
1. Chapter 1

Soneto da perdida esperança –

De _Carlos Drummond de Andrade_

_Perdi o bonde e a esperança._

_Volto pálido para casa._

_A rua é inútil e nenhum auto_

_Passaria sobre me corpo._

_Vou subir a ladeira lenta_

_Em que os caminhos se fundem._

_Todos eles conduzem ao_

_Princípio do drama e da flora_

_Não sei se estou sofrendo_

_Ou se é alguém que se diverte_

_Por que não? Na noite escassa_

_Com um insolúvel flautim._

_Entretanto há muito tempo_

_Nós gritamos: sim! Ao eterno_.

Acordou repentinamente. O alarme começou a tocar e todos os C.R.L., foram convocados até a fronteira. Miro rapidamente vestiu a jaqueta preta com listras amarelas, camiseta colada com um trovão desenhado no meio e uma calça colada no corpo das mesmas cores da jaqueta. Correu o mais rápido que pode até a sala de computadores.

(Miro)- o que está acontecendo? O quartel general inteiro está um nó!

(soldado)- senhor! O quartel foi invadido por um humano, parece que está desorientado.

(Miro)- esse é o motivo de tanta confusão?

(soldado)- não senhor. outros também adentraram a fronteira, mas, os lideres dos outros clãs já foram cuidar disso.

(Miro)- leve o intruso até minha sala. E depois disso, avise para não me acordarem mais. Um lobo também precisa dormir.

Dito isso, o imponente lobo retirou-se da sala. Miro era líder do clã do trovão, que junto com outros dois formavam a C.R.L., uma associação para pessoas que eram excluídas da sociedade por terem aparência ou poderes fora do comum. Seu nível era de lobo, o nível mais alto do clã. Suas orelhas eram ocultas por seus longos cabelos loiros, sua cauda denunciava-o. Seus olhos também não eram normais, eram mais profundos e tinham a cor de ouro liquido. Sentou-se em uma cadeira de sua sala. O local era bem decorado, com duas estátuas de lobos na porta, piso de madeira, estantes com livros, mesmo que estes não fossem muito utilizados, sua mesa era praticamente um espelho de tão limpa. A única coisa fora do lugar eram os papéis que estavam jogados pela sua mesa enorme junto com suas canetas. Esperou o intruso ser jogado lá dentro, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Ficou encantado ao ver um belo rapaz de cabelos ruivos, olhos verde e físico extremamente tentador ser jogado no meio da sua sala. O rapaz vestia roupas simples, uma camiseta bege, uma calça preta e uma bota também preta. Era um homem bonito e um tanto delicado.

(Miro)- interessante, o que um rapaz com jeito de moça estaria fazendo por aqui?- seu tom de sarcasmo não passou despercebido pelo outro.

(Kamus)- não é da sua conta.

(Miro)- você me parece interessante. De onde vem?

(Kamus)- sou da França, vim pra cá com meus pais há pouco tempo.

(Miro)- tem consciência de onde está?

(Kamus)-estou esperando que você me diga.

Mesmo com medo, ele conseguia manter-se frio e impassível. Mas os lobos pressentem o medo, não à como esconder esse sentimento dele.

(Miro)- está numa das bases da C.R.L., uma organização para pessoas que são excluídas da sociedade por terem algum poder especial ou característica física que não seja aceita na sociedade. – sorriu, aproximando-se do outro até suas faces estarem bem próximas. – o curioso é como você veio parar aqui, pelo que vejo você é perfeito.

Percebeu os hematomas no rosto, pescoço e braços do rapaz. Eram machucados graves e precisavam ser tratados rapidamente. Passou a mão de leve sobre um dos machucados e sentiu o outro estremecer, imaginou que deveriam estar doendo bastante.

(Miro)- você está bem machucado, é melhor ser levado para a enfermaria. Irá dormir em meu quarto até descobrirmos como veio parar por aqui. Qual seu nome?

(Kamus)- Kamus Pierre Larrouse.

(Miro)- certo, então você receberá um uniforme do clã do trovão e depois veremos o que irei fazer com você, está bem Kamus?

Kamus só balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Em pouco tempo um soldado apareceu para levá-lo até a enfermaria, enquanto Miro voltava ao seu quarto. O humano parecia normal, então, como poderia ter ultrapassado a barreira? E como ele podiam ser tão bonito a ponto de deixar Miro sem concentração!

(Miro)- Miro, Miro. Segura tua barra lobo! Num dá pra dar em cima de um total desconhecido! Se bem que um desconhecido desse...

(soldado)- senhor, devo trazer o prisioneiro até seus aposentos? – um soldado interrompe seus pensamentos.

(Miro)- sim, e não me importune mais.

(soldado)- sim, senhor.

Enquanto esperava seu convidado, Miro tentava dar um jeito no quarto que estava desarrumado ao extremo. Quando terminou, pode contemplar seu trabalho bem feito. Seu quarto até que era bonito. A parede tinha a core azul escuro, que contrastava com a cama de cor branca e lençóis de cor acinzentadas que ficava no centro do quarto. O guarda-roupa era branco, e o criado mudo que ficava ao lado da cama era da mesma cor.

(Kamus)- onde vou dormir? – Miro parou o que estava fazendo para fitar o homem parado em frente a sua porta.

(Miro)- você irá dormir na cama e eu no sofá.

(Kamus)- porque está fazendo isso? Outra pessoa já teria me escorraçado ou me matado. Porque está me ajudando?

(Miro)-porque gostei de você.

(Kamus)- como assim?

(Miro)- seu jeito, você é diferente das pessoas com que convivo. Você é delicado e não tem a sede de sangue dos lobos. Você não é com eu sou.

Silêncio. Kamus parou para fitar o lobo, que parecia um pouco confuso, ele próprio estava confuso. Sensações, pensamentos tudo se misturava. Ao se aproximar de Miro, pode perceber as marcas em seu rosto. Tinha três listras horizontais nas bochechas, semelhantes a bigodes de gatos, e seus olhos pareciam os de um animal sanguinário. Ao contrário do que a aparência mostrava, Miro era como uma criança perdida. Kamus pode perceber uma profunda tristeza nos olhos do lobo.

(Kamus)- como você é?

(Miro)- sou só mais um deformado que foi excluído da sociedade. Ninguém me queria por perto, até minha família me rejeitou. Estou sozinho desde os quatro anos, que foi quando meus poderes começaram a aparecer junto com minha cauda e minhas orelhas.

(Kamus)- sinto muito.

(Miro)- não quero que tenha pena de mim. A minha vida toda todos tiveram pena de mim, mas nenhum me ajudou. Só fui ser recolhido pela C.R.L. aos onze anos de idade, e consegui subir até me tornar o líder deste clã. E você, como você é?

(Kamus)- eu sou de uma família rica. Vim para a Grécia porque meu pai veio a trabalho e resolveu me trazer junto. Passei maior parte da minha vida estudando e não tenho muitos amigos. Não gosto muito de conversar e odeio pessoas que falam sem pensar.

(Miro)- em poucas palavras você me odeia. Eu sou exatamente assim - diz Miro, sorrindo.

Continuaram conversando até altas horas da noite, quando perceberam que era tarde resolveram ir dormir para que no outro dia resolvessem logo tudo que estava pendente. Kamus acordou no meio da noite com um barulho, levantou e olhou em todos os cantos do quarto até fitar um lobo tremendo de frio. Miro estava todo encolhido e tremendo sem parar, sentiu pena do lobo. Aproximou-se lentamente do outro e então pode observar o rosto do outro. Só então pode perceber as marcas horizontais no rosto do outro, eram como bigodes de gato.

(Kamus)- ei, homem lobo, acorda.

(Miro)- o que? – Miro acorda meio desorientado, depois de um tempo percebe que era Kamus que o acordara.

(Kamus)- é melhor você ir dormir na cama, deixe que eu fique no sofá.

(Miro)- não mesmo! Você e meu convidado, não posso deixar que durma no sofá. Eu estou bem.

(Kamus)- você estava tremendo de frio! É melhor você ficar na cama.

(Miro) não!

(Kamus)- só vejo uma solução, nós dois dormimos na cama.

(Miro)- nós dois?Na mesma cama? – Miro cora diante da possibilidade de dormir do lado de uma pessoa tão bela quanto Kamus.

(Kamus)- sim, vai ser melhor. Vamos logo, homem lobo.

(Miro)- meu nome não é "homem lobo", é miro!

(kamus)- certo, Miro. Vem, é melhor irmos dormir logo.

Miro concordou com a cabeça, levantando e indo para a cama, onde Kamus já estava mergulhado num sono profundo. Enquanto isso na base do clã do fogo, a coisa não ia muito bem.

(Ikki)- fale quem é você.

(Shaka)- não é da sua conta!

(Ikki)- to começando a perder a paciência!

(shaka)- só começando?

Antes que Ikki pudesse responder, a figura de um belíssimo lobo adentra na sala. Os cabelos lilases davam contraste às orelhas negras, os olhos verdes brilhando como esmeraldas. A roupa era igual à de Miro, só mudando as cores. A jaqueta era vermelha com listras pretas, camisa preta bem colada no corpo e com a estampa de uma chama no centro e a calça igualmente colada no corpo com as cores da jaqueta.

(mú)- podem parar de discutir? Isso não é uma atitude digna de uma raposa, soldado ikki.

(ikki)- sinto muito senhor.

(shaka)- ótimo, mais um cara esquisito. Dá pra me dizer logo onde eu estou?

(mú)- claro. Está numa base da C.R.L. um lugar para pessoas especiais. Por favor, pode me dizer seu nome?

(shaka)- claro! Sou shaka. Vim da índia e não sei como vim parar aqui.

(mú)- será um de meus convidados. Ikki, leve-o para um dos quartos de hospedes. Amanhã teremos uma reunião com os membros dos outros clãs, para resolvermos isso.

(ikki)- sim senhor!

_Continua..._

E aí gente que me odeia! Demorei pra aparecer por motivos confidenciais.

(miro)- preguiça.

(kamus)- os fotologs.

(dri)- o mangá de b´t x

(dark) e pura preguiça.

Bjinhos e mandem reviews! Isso vai me ajudar a continuar essa e outras fics!


	2. solução e problemas

Cap 2

No clã do gelo, as coisas iam mais calmas.

(Fenrir)- muito bem, qual seu nome forasteiro.

(Mime)- porque deveria dizer pra você.

(Fenrir)- só quero te ajudar.

(Mime)- não pedi sua ajuda.

Suspirou. Estava tentado saber o nome do intruso há um bom tempo, e este se recusava a falar. Se fosse outro, ele já teria arrancado-lhe a cabeça e voltado a dormir. Mas, seria melhor acolher os intrusos e interrogá-los para depois ver o que fazer. Então, tinha que conseguir informações do rapaz. Depois colocá-lo em seu quarto (ele estava na mesma situação de miro, não tinha nenhum quarto pronto.) e não podia matá-lo, afinal, ele podia ter parentes e o desaparecimento do humano podia causar danos aos lobos.

(fenrir)-eu já poderia ter te matado há muito tempo, e é o que eu vou fazer se você não colaborar.

(Mime)- é mesmo? Duvido! Se você ainda não me matou é porque não pode fazê-lo. Então menino lobo, qual é a sua?

(Fenrir)- por favor, só estou tentando fazer o meu dever. Se não colaborar, terei que usar medidas drásticas.

(Mime)- estou esperando.

Fenrir não esperou para agarrar Mime pelo braço e jogá-lo contra a parede. Com o impacto, o garoto quase desmaiou. As feridas do corpo começaram a arder como se pegasse fogo. Sentiu o corpo ser levantado e depois depositado numa superfície lisa e confortável.

(Fenrir)- você vai dormir aqui, e se não falar seu nome amanhã, vai ficar encrencado.

Dito isso, o lobo sai da sala deixando Mime com mais duvidas do que antes. Enquanto Mime dormia, Fenrir estava imerso em pensamentos, tentando encontrar uma solução para aquilo. Três humanos entram nas bases da C.R.L. e causam o maior reboliço por lá. Isso estava muito mal contado. Era impossível!

enquanto isso, no clã do fogo.

(Mú)- é aqui que você ficará Shaka.

(Shaka)- certo, com licença.

Depois da porta ser fechada Mú pode respirar. O rapaz tinha dado trabalho, segundo as ordens do clã do gelo, ele tinha que descobrir o nome e outras informações do rapaz, missão que não consegui completar. A única informação que conseguira foi o nome dele e nada mais.

(Mú)- será que o Miro e o Fenrir tão passando por isso ou será que sou só eu?

Depois disso, resolveu tentar dormir um pouco. Todos os clãs foram descansar para a reunião. De manhã todos os lideres estavam na reunião, quer dizer, todos menos um.

(Fenrir)- cadê o Miro?

(Miro)- ai, desculpa. Dormi demais.- diz Miro, enquanto entra afobado na sala de reunião.

(Mú)- tudo bem. Agora podemos começar a reunião. Pois bem, alguém tem alguma sugestão?

(Miro)- acho que devíamos testar o potencial deles. Não podem ter parado aqui por acaso! Devem ter algum poder especial.

(Fenrir)- pouco provável. Passamos a noite vigiando o humano, ele não deu nenhum sinal de poderes sobrenaturais.

(Miro)- mas acho melhor pormos a prova. Nunca se sabe.

A proposta de Miro foi aceita e todos concordaram em A reunião ainda se prolongou até três horas da tarde, que foi quando os lobos saíram da sala para ir ao encontro de seus convidados. Todos estavam nervosos, e muito confusos sobre este assunto, mas, nenhum podia deixar de ficar feliz. Nenhum além de Fenrir, que não tinha gostado nadinha do seu "convidado". Miro foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- nós, membros principais da C.R.L. decidimos que vocês ficaram sob nossa proteção até segunda ordem. Não poderão saí das dependências da organização.

- receberão uniformes dos clãs que escolherem participar. Devem obedecer as ordens do determinado líder do clã.

- ficaremos prisioneiros da organização? – pergunta Mime.

- tecnicamente sim. A menos que queira ser caçado e devorado pelos outros, ai você pode sair à vontade. – diz Fenrir em seu famoso tom sarcástico.

- terão meia hora para se decidirem. Enquanto isso podem se acomodar nesta sala, mandaremos um lanche reforçado para vocês.

Os lobos se retiraram da sala e os três começam a conversar. O lanche não demorou a vir e eles não perderam tempo, em alguns minutos a bandeja estava vazia. Shaka foi o primeiro a falar.

- acho que vou ficar no clã do fogo. E você Kamus?

- no clã do trovão. Gostei do lugar.

- acho que você gostou mais do líder do clã do que do clã em si. – fala Mime.

Kamus corou diante do comentário. Realmente tinha gostado de Miro, era um rapaz simpático e até educado. Um pouco atrapalhado e infantil às vezes, pelo que pode perceber. Mas era muito bonito. Parecia um anjo, a tonalidade do cabelo também ajudava essa conclusão. Imaginou como Miro seria antes de se transformar em lobo.

- e você mime? Vai ficar no clã do gelo mesmo? – perguntou.

- eu tenho escolha? E além do que, eu não quero atrapalhar o namoro de vocês com os lobinhos. – disse o harpista.

- Mime!

Mime começou a gargalhar e logo foi acompanhado por Kamus e Shaka. Os três eram grandes amigos, estava indo acampar quando foram parar na fronteira da base e acabaram se separando. Meia hora depois, os lobos adentram a sala esperando uma resposta dos humanos. Sentaram-se nas cadeiras e esperaram.

- bem, nós resolvemos que ficaremos nos clãs em que chegamos. Eu ficarei no clã do trovão.

- eu no clã do fogo.

- e eu no do gelo. Beleza, agora eu to me mandando. – Mime se levanta de onde estava e anda até a porta.

- onde pensa que vai?

- pra bem longe de você.

- ah, mas num vai mesmo garoto. – diz fenrir agarrando o braço de Mime.

- me larga! E meu nome não é garoto, é Mime.

- ah, então esse é o seu nome. Já é um começo.

- me larga! – diz Mime ao perceber a mancada que dera.

- Mime é um nome bonito. O que você faz?

Mime corou. Pela primeira vez alguém estava elogiando ele, e não brigando ou dizendo "você não serve pra nada mesmo".

-eu... Toco harpa.

- eu gosto de musica. Posso ouvir você tocar depois?

- talvez um dia, agora me solte! – fala Mime, que parecia finalmente acordar do susto que levara. Era tratado sempre entre tapas e murros e ninguém de sua família gostava de sua melodia. Seus pais tinham morrido num trágico acidente e seu tio não ia muito com a sua cara.

Fenrir sorriu. Soltou o rapaz gentilmente e virou-se para a porta. Mime. Realmente era um belo nome. Quase tão belo quanto o dono. O lobo tinha simpatizado com o rapaz. Ruivinho de olhos vermelhos. Começava a achar que ele poderia ser um lobo, ou raposa, pois a coloração de seus olhos era incomum. Logo a sala estava vazia.

Clã do trovão.

Miro andava calmamente pelos corredores da base, sendo acompanhado por Kamus. Parou repentinamente na frente de uma porta enorme de onde vinham barulhos de socos e chutes. Miro abriu a porta e fez menção para que Kamus o seguisse. O local era amplo, como um grande jardim. A grama era bem reta, tinha vários tipos de flores e muitas árvores, semelhante a uma floresta. Andaram até dois rapazes que treinavam perto do lago.

- Ayacos, eu posso falar com você?

- claro chefinho. Tem que ser agora? – pergunta um rapaz de cabelos negros, vestindo uma simples roupa de treino composta por calça, camisa e proteções.

- agora quase imediatamente.

- sim senhor! - O rapaz para o treino, fala alguma coisa com o outro e vai a direção a Miro e Kamus.

- o que foi chefinho?

- pode treinar ele? – aponta para Kamus.

- claro! Quais são as habilidades dele? – pergunta Ayacos, animado.

- ele não tem nenhuma habilidade. É humano. – diz Miro automaticamente.

Ayacos calou-se. Um humano não seria fácil de treinar e sua cabeça estava cheia de duvidas. Primeiro: o que Miro, o líder do clã, estaria fazendo com um humano? Segundo: por que diabos treinaria ele? E terceiro: porque ele estava se questionando sobre isso?

- então, dá ou não? – diz Miro impaciente.

- sim chefe! O senhor sabe que nunca negaria uma ordem sua.

- não considere uma ordem e sim um pedido. – fala Miro sorrindo.

Retiraram-se do campo. Miro sempre tratava seus soldados como amigos, odiava o tratamento formal. Para ele, todos eram seus amigos e todos eram muito leais, tanto que o clã do trovão era considerado o clã mais unido dos três. Ayacos era responsável pelo treinamento dos soldados, além de ser conselheiro de Miro junto a um outro rapaz, chamado Minus.

- porque pediu pra que me treinassem? – pergunta Kamus friamente.

- se vai ficar aqui, seguirá a rotina de meus homens. Quer dizer, menos pelas baladas no sábado e pelas sacanagens no salão de festas no domingo. Não é bom ir nesses programas sem acompanhante se é que me entende. – a ultima frase foi dita com um tom malicioso que não passou despercebido pelo outro.

Continua...

Oi gente bonita! Eu tenho o prazer de comemorar os 67 hits dessa fic! Eu to muito feliz! Nem acredito! Agradeço a perséfone-san, que sempre me botou pra cima e me ajudou a continuar essa fanfic. Talvez essa fic fique meio parada pois tenho que atualizar "a tempestade do terror" que ta sem um novo capitulo(nem fim). Mas, se essa fic tiver muitas reviews, quem sabe eu continue ela o mais rápido possível.

(dri)- isso é pro pessoal te mandar comentários?

(drica)- sim! Sou movida a comentários.

B

Ji

Nhus da drica!

Todas a reviews são respondidas no meu blog. Planetadoanime(ponto)weblogger(ponto)terra(ponto)com(ponto)Br. E eu tbm tenho um outro só que ta fora do ar por enquanto.


	3. as três mensageiras, o início de guerra

Mime estava sentado no campo de treinamento do clã do gelo. Observando a vista, fitando um ponto qualquer no horizonte. Era um local agradável, tinha muitas flores e a grama era bem verde. Muitos homens treinavam por lá, inclusive o chefe do clã. E era ele que Mime fitava. Fenrir parecia feliz quando estava treinando, sua expressão era alegre. Diferente de quando estava em reunião ou mesmo quando estava em seu quarto, Fenrir odiava a rotina do clã.

-Como se eu também não odiasse. – Mime sussurra para si mesmo.

- Odiasse o quê senhor Mime? – um rapaz de cabelos dourados se aproxima e senta ao lado de Mime. Era Hypnos, um dos soldados mais fortes do clã do gelo e também o responsável pelo seu treino.

-A rotina do clã, é tudo tão chato!

-Então você vai gostar da temporada que está chegando. Uma guerra se aproxima e essa "rotina" vai ficar muito mais agitada. – Hypnos estreita os olhos e dá um meio sorriso.

No meio tempo em que estava ali, Mime pode perceber que todos os membros do clã do gelo adoravam batalhas, matavam sem dó. Sua mente voltou no tempo, até o dia em que

flashback

Mime carregava lenha para sua casa, o inverno estava próximo e logo tudo ficaria coberto por uma grossa camada de neve. Mime adorava o inverno, quando seus pais ficavam com ele. Adorava as histórias que o pai contava e as brincadeiras da mãe. Caminhava alegremente até ouvir um tiro. Correu até sua casa, deixando toda a lenha que tinha conseguido caída no chão. Chegou na pequena cabana de madeira ofegante e desesperado. Correu os olhos pelo local, até parar os olhos num ponto escuro da casa, onde estavam os corpos de seus pais, ensangüentados e sem vida.

- M-mamãe! Papai! – o pequeno correu até os corpos, e ficou abraçado a eles e assim ficou até o encontrarem, dois dias depois.

fim do flashback

Uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Mime. Hypnos percebeu e logo ficou preocupado, não era normal ver o rapaz chorando. Era orgulhoso demais para isso.

-Tudo bem Mime?

-Sim, só lembrei de um fato que não gostaria. Vamos ao treino!– Mime enxugou a lágrima antes que outros percebessem e se levantou, decidido a treinar bastante naquele dia.

- É assim que eu gosto! – Hypnos rapidamente se levanta e começa o longo treinamento de Mime.

No clã do trovão

Kamus também treinava com seu "mestre" Ayacos. O treino era pesado e quase não agüentava mais de tanto cansaço, mas Ayacos parecia só estar começando. Quando recebeu um chute, fechou os olhos e levantou a mão, numa tentativa de conter a perna do outro. Quando Ayacos percebeu, sua perna já estava congelada. Olhou assustado o garoto a sua frente, que tinha os olhos arregalados de surpresa ao notar o que tinha feito.

-Como vez isso? – diz ainda meio abobalhado.

-E-eu não sei... só levantei a mão.

Logo avistaram Miro e Minus, outro guarda de confiança, correndo na direção deles. Ambos estavam vestindo roupas do clã. A jaqueta folgada preta, camisa colada no tórax com um trovão desenhado, calça preta, a de Miro era bem larga e a de Minus um pouco colada. Miro usava também luvas e botas pretas, era um visual um tanto gótico.

-O que ouve aqui? – Minus pergunta num tom autoritário.

-O novato acaba de congelar minha perna. Estamos errados, ele é um de nós sim!

-Impossível! Ele não tem nossas características! – Fala Miro, surpreso pela conclusão do colega.

Kamus estava assustado com sigo mesmo. Tentava encontrar uma explicação para aquilo tudo, mas a cada resposta, duas perguntas novas se formavam em sua mente. Olhava os homens a sua frente discutindo sobre o acontecimento, em especial Miro, que parecia muito preocupado. Ayacos estava sentado, esfregando a perna numa tentativa de aquecê-la e Minus estava em pé ao seu lado.

-Faremos o seguinte, Minus, convoque uma reunião de emergência com os lideres dos outros clãs. E cuide de Ayacos também. Eu passarei a treinar Kamus de agora em diante. Entendido? – Ayacos e Minus balançam a cabeça em afirmação. Miro faz sinal para Kamus o seguir e sai do local.

no clã do fogo

As coisas corriam normalmente nesse clã. Mú e Shaka não se falavam muito, pois Mú sempre estava ocupado. Ao contrário de Miro e Fenrir, Mú era responsável e se sentia na obrigação de estar informado de tudo que acontecia em seu clã. E também meditava muito, e não gostava de ser interrompido por qualquer motivo. Nesse momento, Mú se encontrava em seu quarto, meditando. Uma batida na porta faz com que ele volte à realidade.

-O que foi agora? – levanta-se contrariado do local onde estava sentado e abre a porta, dando de cara com Asterion, um de seus soldados de confiança.

-Senhor, o novato acaba de derrubar o Misty. E com um só golpe!

-Fala do Shaka?

-Sim senhor. Foi impressionante! O mais poderoso dos soldados, caindo diante de um único golpe! – Relatava Asterion enquanto seguia Mú, que andava rapidamente pelos corredores até a arena de treino.

A cena que viram ao entrar foi no mínimo assustadora. Misty todo ensangüentado no meio da arena e Shaka no outro lado, encolhido e sujo de sangue. Mú foi até o convidado, para tirar satisfações sobre o estado de seu soldado. Ao chegar perto do rapaz, percebeu o estado dele. Estava trêmulo e com os olhos marejados, apoiava a cabeça nas mãos.

-O que aconteceu aqui?

-Eu... eu não sei! Só levantei a mão e pronto, ele caiu no chão.

-Levem Misty para a ala hospitalar. Encaminhem Shaka para a sala de testes e chamem a mensageira agora.

Alguns murmúrios foram ouvidos e logo os soldados voltaram a treinar, Misty foi levado para a ala hospitalar e Shaka para a sala de testes. Mú andou calmamente até seu escritório, para aguardar a chegada da mensageira. O que não demorou a acontecer.

-Chamou chefe? – uma de cabelos rebeldes, olhos azuis escuros entra na sala. Usava o uniforme de guerreira do clã. Uma camisa vermelha com detalhes azuis, calça larga azul e um tênis. Usava também correntes presas na calça e luvas, possuía as orelhas e cauda nas mesmas cores da calça.

-Claro, sente-se fox. – Mú faz um sinal para que fox se sente na cadeira de frente para ele. A menina atende imediatamente, praticamente se jogando na cadeira, sentando de um jeito largado nela. – Quero que entregue um recado para o clã do gelo e um outro recado para o clã do trovão. Ah, sim. Tem notícias do clã supremo?

-Não senhor. O clã das trevas ta quieto demais. É estranho, e preocupante, que o clã não tenha dado nenhuma ordem para os outros. Há dias não temos missões e os soldados começam a ficar entediado.

-Mande os melhores soldados para investigar, e convoque uma reunião com Milo e Fenrir. – Mú diz calmamente, encarando a menina com uma expressão difícil de se decifrar.

-Sim senhor. – A garota rapidamente sai em direção aos clãs do gelo e do trovão.

#no clã do gelo#

Mime treinava com hypnos. O homem era muito ágil e forte, mas Mime não ficava atrás. Em um momento da luta, o rapaz atira um golpe na velocidade que Hypnos julgou ter sido maior que a da luz. Desviou por um triz e fitou o rapaz com uma expressão de surpresa.

-Mas... como? – Hypnos chegou perto de Mime, que estava em choque. – Como fez isso?

-E-eu não sei! – Mime olhava para suas mãos assustado, enquanto alguns soldados formavam uma roda envolta do local.

A pequena roda se desfez assim que um irritado Fenrir chegou ao local, com um mau humor diferente dos outros dias. Foi até Mime e o puxou violentamente pelo braço, enquanto era seguido por Hypnos, que estava assustado com a atitude do chefe. Ao chegar de escritório Fenrir jogou Mime no sofá e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

-Chame a mensageira imediatamente!

-Sim senhor. – Hypnos se retira da sala e logo uma menina aparentando 11 anos entra na sala. Vestia uma camisa azul gelo com detalhes rosas, uma calça cinza com um cinto preto, luvas e um tênis. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelo bem curto.

-Cg se apresentando senhor. O que posso fazer pelo senhor? – Diz a garota, num tom formal.

-Manda um recado para os imprestáveis do Milo e do Mú imediatamente. E convoque uma reunião.

-Senhor, o clã do fogo já convocou uma reunião. Fox passou aqui ainda agora para entregar este bilhete. –A menina entrega o bilhete para Fenrir, que lê rapidamente e escreve um outro bilhete.

-Entregue para Mú o mais rápido possível. – Fenrir entrega o pedaço de papel para a garota que sai rapidamente da sala. –Enquanto a você – Olha para Mime – Vá para o meu quarto e fique lá até segunda ordem.

Mime sai da sala de cabeça baixa, mas por dentro estava com ódio de Fenrir. Odiava receber ordens, mas no momento não tinha outra opção além de obedecer. Estava preso no meio do nada, e não sabia como fugir. O local era bem vigiado e não tinha nenhuma brecha para uma fuga. O jeito era se conformar mesmo. Mas na primeira oportunidade que tivesse, sairia correndo o mais rápido que podia.

--------------clã do trovão----------------------------

Milo olhava uns papéis que pareciam muito importantes enquanto kamus estava sentado no sofá, fitando o nada, mas uma batida na porta do escritório quebra o silêncio. Era uma garota de pelo menos 12 anos, semblante sereno, expressão séria e ainda sim, com um leve ar infantil. Usava uma camisa verde de mangas curtas e detalhes em preto, uma calça jeans, um gorro preto, como suas orelhas e cauda, e uma proteção de perna meio estranha. Pra completar um par de luvas pretas. Os olhos da pequena eram castanhos, assim como seus cabelos.

- senhor Milo, desejo falar-lhe.

-Pode sentar x, e você sabe que não precisa usar esse tom formal comigo. – fala num tom doce, meio que desconhecido pelos outros. Milo só usava esse tom com pessoas que realmente gostava, e a menina era uma dessas pessoas.

-Claro se... quer dizer, Milo. Eu gostaria de discutir sobre o sumiço do clã das trevas, esse fato me preocupa muito.

-Sua irmã é a líder de lá, não é?

-Sim, ela é. E este fato só me deixa mais preocupada. Milo, minha irmã não entra mais em contato comigo e nem com outros clãs. E sem falar que o movimento anda parado por aqui. – fala com um pesar na voz. A expressão calma da garota logo passou a uma de pura preocupação.

-Qual sua opinião sobre isso?

-Acho que minha irmã está sob ameaças... tenho medo disso. Minha irmã mais velha não está mais aqui, suponho que esteja morta. Meu pai sumiu, se ela morrer, não me restará ninguém além do titio. – Os olhos ficaram marejados e x segurou o choro, não queria chorar na frente de Milo e muito menos na frente de um total desconhecido como Kamus.

-Farei o possível pra ajudar. Façamos o seguinte, mande espiões para o clã das trevas, eu levantarei a questão na próxima reunião. Vamos descobrir o porque disso. – Milo deu um sorriso leve. E a menina agradeceu silenciosamente, murmurando um 'até logo' e se retirando da sala.

-A guerra se aproxima, mais rápido do que o esperado. – Milo fica pensativo, e Kamus só observava, do seu canto. Algo muito sério estava próximo de acontecer.

Continua...

Eu sou má. Sim, esse cap demorou pra postar pq passei por um longo e demorado bloqueio. E eu queria dar um toque especial aqui. Hoje minhas personagens entram em ação. Cg, x e fox. Bjus pra todos que deixaram reviews e espero que continuem mandando! Miiiiiiiil bjuuuuus!

Outra coisa, saint seiya não é meu. Eles são do titio Masami Kurumada.


	4. ação, drama, e mais uma longa reunião

Bom, antes de começar eu quero dizer, obrigado a todos que lêem essa fic e que me mandam reviews. Sem vcs, essa história não ia pra frente. Agradeço também as minhas grandes amigas nana e Perséfone-san, por sempre me ajudarem nos meus bloqueio e também a minha sensei, amy. Ah, não posso esquecer da p-chan. Bjus amoooores

E é isso. Drica de Áries deixa aqui expresso seu eterno agradecimento aos verdadeiros amigos. Beijos a todos que acompanham minhas fics.

Milo andava inquieto desde a conversa com a pequena X, mais cedo. Kamus o observava andar de um lado pro outro no escritório, imaginando o porque de tanto nervosismo. Estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro, e desviando o olhar do cinco em cinco minutos para observar o lobo, que passava a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, olhava a janela, esperando algo acontecer. Depois de um tempo, Kamus tomou coragem para quebrar o silêncio que reinava na sala.

-O que está acontecendo?

Milo parou de andar. Fitou Kamus por alguns minutos, pensando se deveria ou não revelar a terrível realidade que assombrava toda a organização da CRL. A rivalidade com os ursos do norte, soldados cruéis que matavam qualquer um que ficasse em seu caminho. Muitos amigos de Milo morreram em batalhas com eles, e os três humanos tinham chegado em uma má época.

-O que vou falar agora não pode ser dito a ninguém mais, certo? Fica só entre nós. – Milo falou depois de longos minutos, ainda decidindo entre contar a verdade ou mentir para Kamus.

-Sim, não falarei a ninguém.

-No início da CRL, há muitos anos atrás, a líder do clã das trevas teve que lutar contra os ursos do norte, antigos donos dos territórios que hoje pertencem aos três clãs principais. Ela e suas irmãs lutaram bravamente contra todos os ursos do norte, e venceram a batalha. Irritados e envergonhados por perderem para três crianças, os ursos do norte viraram inimigos de morte da CRL e todos os seus participantes.

-E quem era a líder do clã das trevas? E que clã é esse? – Kamus perguntou, aproveitando a pausa que Milo vez para beber água.

-O clã das trevas é o clã superior aos outros. É de lá que vem as ordens para os clãs do fogo, gelo e trovão. Sobre a identidade da líder, ninguém sabe. A única coisa que consta nos livros da CRL é que ela tinha 12 anos quando derrotou os ursos do norte.

-12 anos? Minha nossa! – Kamus arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Uma criança de 12 anos tinha derrotado um exército inteiro com apenas algumas armas e a ajuda das irmãs? Então os tais ursos do norte deviam ser muito fracos... ou as meninas eram muito fortes...

-Sim, 12 anos. O pai delas é do clã das trevas, e o tio está atualmente no clã do gelo. Mas faz um bom tempo que não recebemos nenhuma ordem do clã dela. E uma guerra está quase começando, se nenhuma ordem for enviada a nós, teremos que partir para a luta. Provavelmente perderemos muitos soldados.

Milo sentou em sua cadeira, parecendo muito cansado. Kamus começou a refletir sobre as dificuldades de ser um lobo. Pelo que tinha ouvido de Milo, a maioria foi parar ali depois de serem caçados pelas pessoas do local onde moravam. Abandonados pelas famílias, eles paravam na floresta próxima a fronteira e eram recolhidos pelos guardas que patrulhavam o local.

-Eu quero que você fuja daqui, vá para bem longe da fronteira, ou volte para sua antiga casa, mas não fique aqui. – Milo levantou e andou até ficar na frente de Kamus. – Se você ficar, estará correndo risco de vida.

Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Ir para casa? Mas, ali não era sua casa? Aquele era seu lugar, sua casa, seu mundo. Não queria sair dali! Não queria deixar Milo, sabendo que uma guerra se aproximava, e que Milo poderia morrer. Essa idéia desagradou-lhe e muito! Não se importava em morrer, se morresse ao lado dele.

-Eu... eu não vou! Ficarei aqui! –Kamus levanta do sofá, ficando cara a cara com Milo, tão perto que podia sentir a respiração dele.

-Você não pode ficar. E além do mais, essa guerra não é sua!

-Eu ficarei! Se eu sou mesmo um de vocês, esta guerra também é minha! Eu não vou fugir!

-Por favor, vá! Não se arrisque numa guerra que não é sua! –Milo passou a mão no rosto de Kamus, que estremeceu diante do toque suave. – Não vale a pena...

Os lábios dos dois tocaram-se levemente, fazendo uma sensação gostosa percorrer o corpo de ambos. Kamus levou a mão até a nuca de Milo e o puxou, buscando um contato mais profundo. Milo se assustou com a atitude do outro, mas não deixou de corresponder. Kamus explorava a boca de Milo avidamente e Milo tentava corresponder à altura. Milo nunca tinha beijado alguém na vida, pois tinha se dedicado somente ao treinamento. E mesmo que quisesse, seria difícil achar uma garota (ou garoto) que o quisesse com aquela aparência de cachorro.

Quando Milo deu por si, já estava deitado no sofá, com Kamus por cima de seu corpo. E teriam ido muito mais longe se não fosse uma batida na porta, Milo rapidamente olhou para a pessoa que estava em pé, na porta meio aberta. X estava em pé, encostada na porta com um sorriso e segurando a risada. Kamus logo percebeu e rapidamente saiu de cima de Milo, que bufou de raiva.

-É bom que seja importante, senão, prepare-se para correr. –Milo olhou ameaçadoramente para a menina, que deu um sorriso maior que o anterior e começou a gargalhar alto. Kamus estava mais vermelho que um pimentão, segurando-se para não sair correndo de tanta vergonha.

-Bom, depende né? Você estava tão ocupado aproveitando o momento (e que momento!) que esqueceu da reunião. Tudo bem que ficar namorando é bom, mas desde que você não esqueça de seus deveres.

Milo arregalou os olhos e começou a correr de um lado pro outro no quarto, em busca de sua armadura e suas roupas. Enquanto isso X morria de rir do atrapalhado Milo. Kamus estava quieto no sofá, pensando no que tinha acontecido. E se a menina não tivesse interrompido? Até onde eles iriam? Será que teriam ido até o fim? E como seria daqui pra frente? Será que ele estava se preocupando demais?

- Milo, a roupa ta ali. E a armadura debaixo da cama, e que bagunça! Você já pensou em arrumar seu quarto? – X orientava Milo na bagunça que era o quarto dele. Kamus olhava tudo calado.

clã do gelo

Fenrir estava sentado em sua cama, lendo algum livro que não era muito de seu interesse. Mime estava jogado no sofá, olhando as coisas jogadas no chão. Com certeza Fenrir não era o mais organizado dos três (e pelo que tinha ouvido de Kamus, nem Milo era). Mime parecia ser o único que lembrava da reunião que aconteceria, mas não iria dizer. Ainda estava pensando em fugir do local, e já tinha deixado uma chance escapar, e bestamente. Tinha tido uma chance perfeita de escapar daquele quartel de loucos, mas quando estava preste a escapar, o pensamento de que nunca mais ia ver Fenrir lhe invadiu a mente. Não sabia o porquê desse pensamento incomodar-lhe tanto, mas quando estava voltando a andar um dos soldados o barrou.

- Eu mereço – Mime suspira.

-O que? – Fenrir olha desconfiado para Mime.

-Nada não. Só pensei alto. – Infelizmente o tom de voz de Mime saiu um pouco, carinhosa, demais. O que fez Fenrir estranhar. Mas não comentou nada, para a felicidade de Mime.

Não demorou e Cg aparecesse na porta, comunicando a chegada de Mú e Milo(que milagrosamente tinha chegado na hora). Fenrir vez um sinal para que a menina saísse e foi correndo se vestir. E o grande líder do clã do gelo, começou a briga para se vestir, batendo contra os móveis do quarto, numa tentativa de encontrar as roupas. Quando Fenrir finalmente conseguiu se vestir, os dois foram a sala de reuniões, para a tão esperada reunião dos clãs.

------sala de reuniões------

Milo estava jogado em sua cadeira, fitando algum ponto da parede, visivelmente entediado, enquanto Mú lia algum livro dos muitos que haviam na sala. Kamus e Shaka aproveitavam o tempo para conversar sobre os últimos acontecimentos e é claro, comentar sobre a rotina de cada clã. Quando Fenrir e Mime entraram na sala, todos se calaram. Mime sentou perto em um sofá, e Fenrir foi para a cadeira central.

-A reunião dos clãs começa agora. –Fenrir disse num tom alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. – Há alguns minutos atrás, eu soube que os humanos demonstraram poderes especiais, e que causaram um certo prejuízo a cada um de nós.

-Perdão Fenrir, mas eles não causaram nenhum prejuízo, só colocaram três de nossos soldados fora de ação. – Mú disse calmo como sempre.

-E isso é um prejuízo! E se o inimigo nos atacassem? Esses garotos botaram três dos nossos melhores soldados fora de ação! – Fenrir levantou bruscamente.

-Fenrir, acho que está exagerando. Se eles apresentaram poderes de lobos, é nosso dever acolhê-los e cuidar para que tenham treinamento adequado. – Desta vez quem falou foi Milo.

Fenrir não disse mais nada, só sentou-se novamente na cadeira e cruzou os braços. Mú virou os olhos diante da atitude infantil do outro. Era incrível como mesmo um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo podia ser tão infantil.

-Eu sugiro que deixemos os três no lugar dos soldados que foram abatidos. Mesmo que os outros não gostem, seria melhor do que ter um furo na segurança.

-Não seria muito sensato, Milo. Eles não têm treinamento adequado, e nem sabem controlar o poder muito bem, seria perigoso para os outros.

-Eu me encarregarei de treinar o Kamus, você poderia treinar o menino loiro e o Fenrir treinava o tal de Mime! Pronto, resolvido. Agora podemos ir embora? –Milo ainda estava irritado pela interrupção de mais cedo. Se não fosse essa reunião, ele poderia muito bem estar fazendo coisas mais... interessantes com um certo francês. Não sabia como seria depois do ocorrido, mas pedia aos deuses que Kamus não o enxotasse.

-Vejo que esta impaciente hoje, pois bem, vamos resolver isso logo. Acho uma ótima idéia treinarmos os três, seria até melhor. E com certeza nenhum aqui tem algo melhor para fazer, então, porque não tentar? O que acha Fenrir?

-Que seja. Não vai fazer diferença nenhuma.

-Beleza! Já que todos concordam com a minha idéia eu posso ir embora agora né?

-Na verdade, eu gostaria de discutir sobre mais algumas coisas, se não se importarem.

A discussão ainda durou muito mais, e vários temas foram abordados. Os únicos que estavam alheios à conversa eram Kamus, Shaka e Mime, que pareciam imersos em seus pensamentos.

--------------enquanto isso, no clã do trovão----------------------------

- Ai minha perna! Maldito humano! – Ayacos resmungava, enquanto Minus tentava cuidar da perna congelada. Era no mínimo cômico. Um soldado de elite como Ayacos, derrotado por um novato que mal sabia usar os poderes.

Ayacos estava emburrado. Seu orgulho estava ferido profundamente com a derrota que sofrera, e provavelmente tinha virado piada de todo o clã. Ayacos era um soldado de elite, que só perdia para o senhor do clã (no caso Milo), derrotado por um simples humano. E ainda por cima ter que ficar de cama por causa disso! A única coisa de que Ayacos não reclamava era que Minus tinha se oferecido para cuidar dele. Afinal, é ótimo ter a pessoa amada cuidando de si. Minus foi o primeiro lobo que ele conheceu na vida, e também seu único grande amor. Sua mente viajou para o dia em que conhecera Minus, a dois anos atrás.

-----flashback----

Um menino passeava alegremente pela linda floresta. Era uma manhã ensolarada e uma leve brisa passava por entre as árvores, brincando com os cabelos de Ayacos. O menino rumava para o lago, não muito longe dali, quando ouviu um choro baixinho. Parou de andar para tentar ouvir de onde vinha, mas o som tinha parado. Deu os ombros e continuou a andar, e logo chegou no belo lago.

Despiu-se e mergulhou, sentiu um arrepio ao entrar em contato com a água fria do lago. Quando voltou a superfície, tornou a ouvir o choro baixinho, desta vez vindo da margem do lago. Ao direcionar o olhar para a margem, pode visualizar uma pequena figura encolhida. Rapidamente saiu de onde estava e foi até o garoto. Era um menino loiro, com cabelos rebeldes iguais aos seus, provavelmente tinham a mesma idade.

-Oi – Ayacos disse gentilmente ao garoto agora a sua frente.

-Qquem é você?

-Calma. Eu sou Ayacos, moro aqui por perto. E você é?

-Minus, e estou aqui porque estão me perseguindo.

-Te perseguindo? Porque?

-Não é óbvio? Sou um anormal! – Minus levantou bruscamente, revelando sua longa cauda, da cor azul-marinha.

-Ah, você é um lobo. Por isso é que tão te caçando! – Ayacos não ficou impressionado com aquilo, para ele era mais do que normal. – Eu também sou um lobo, mas minha família não se importa muito com isso. Mas meu tio foi morto quando era caçado por caras lá da cidade.

Minus arregalou os olhos por dois motivos. Primeiro: enquanto ele era tratado como um monstro por seu povo e sua própria família, o outro vivia normalmente na floresta e com todo o amor dos pais e parentes e segundo: Ayacos não parecia um lobo, não tinha nem cauda! Era bem normal... e bonito...

Ayacos passou um bom tempo contando histórias que tinha ouvido da mãe, ou sobre as coisas que aprendia na aldeia, e Minus ouvia tudo atentamente. O menino levava uma vida normal, mesmo sendo um 'anormal' como seus pais disseram, e não sabia o porque, mas, por alguns minutos Minus se sentiu normal. Como antes de ter a cauda, e antes de seu povo o expulsar de casa. Quando a noite começava a chegar, Ayacos convidou o novo amigo para passar a noite em sua casa, o que não foi recusado pelo pequeno Minus. Três dias depois os guardas da CRL recolheram Minus e Ayacos, que não queria deixar o menino sozinho.

--------fim do flashback------------

-No que está pensando, hein Aya? – Minus tira Ayacos de seus pensamentos.

-Nada não. Mas, eu não me conformo de perder pra um HUMANO.

-Que isso Ayacos, você foi pego de surpresa... – Minus segurava a risada.

-Mesmo assim, foi ridículo! –Ayacos ficou de cara emburrada pelo resto do dia, e Minus tinha que segurar para não riri da cara do outro.

Enquanto isso, a reunião continuava no clã do gelo. Todos os lobos estavam preparando-se para a guerra que estava para chegar e o clima era bem pesado. Na guerra, famílias serão desfeitas, crianças seriam mortas e todos teriam que ver milhares de mortes, mas nenhum recuava. Todos queriam ajudar, porque, mesmo o menor lobo faria fazer a diferença.

Continua...

É isso aí pessoal! A guerra entre CRL e ursos do norte está prestes a começar, os líderes de cada clã já estão com os nervos a flor da pele, e os três humanos não vão ajudar! Gostou? Odiou? Quer me matar por escrever essa ofensa aos olhos? Deixa review mesmo assim. E quem quiser se comunicar comigo, meu e-mail é . beeeeeijos!


	5. o plano em ação o lobo resolve atacar

Estou entrando nos eixos. A fic não vai atrasar maaais!E respondendo a pergunta que não quer calar ( e que vem em quase TODAS as reviews dessa fic) a sigla CRL quer dizer 'clube das raposas e lobos'. É um clubinho que eu e meus queridos primos (que por acaso tem sete anos) criamos. Outro dia meu primo me perguntou se podíamos fazer um filme sobre o nosso clube, eu disse que um filme era impossível, mas dava pra fazer... UMA FIIIC! Só que num dava pra ser uma fic sobre nós, mas podia ser... DE CAVALEIROS DO ZODIACO! E assim nasceu a fic soneto da perdida esperança.

ATENÇÃO: eu gostaria de dizer que depois de publicar essa fic eu vou mudar o meu nick. Então, quem procura essa fic pelo meu nick (o que é pouco provável) agora em vez de colocar Drica de Áries, devem colocar Alfa epsilon.

Bom, vamos logo pra parte onde nóis começa a fic.

Soneto da perdida esperança 5- o início de uma grande guerra e o despertar de grandes amores.

------------------clã do gelo-----------------------

Era mais um dia chato no clã do gelo. Mime estava super entediado, e pior do que agüentar a monotonia era agüentar o líder do clã. Fenrir era um pé no saco, e sempre estava criticando. Humanos são isso, humanos são aquilo, humanos não prestam... Já estava começando a irritar!

Estava sentado no campo de treinamento, aproveitando a suave brisa que soprava no local, era um de seus lugares favoritos em todo aquele clã. Lembrava muito o lugar onde morava antes de ir para aquele país. Era calmo, bonito e tinha alguns animais que passeavam por ali. Mas, como dizem, tudo que é bom dura pouco...

-O que está fazendo aí, humano imprestável? –Fenrir se aproximou de Mime com uma cara de quem comeu limão azedo.

-Nada, lobo chato. –Devolveu no mesmo tom.

-Deveria estar treinando. Não pense que só porque eu te aceitei aqui eu vou te proteger de inimigos.

-Eu seu muito bem disso Fenrir. Só que hoje estou sem vontade de me exercitar.

-Molenga. Humanos são mesmo...

-Inúteis, eu já sei. Será que você não tem mais nada pra fazer além de pegar no meu pé, hein Fenrir? –Mime se levanta, irritado.

Fenrir ficou calado, encarando Mime. O harpista estava satisfeito, pelo menos tinha deixado Fenrir sem palavras. Saiu com um sorriso vitorioso, enquanto Fenrir trincava os dentes de tanta raiva. É, talvez o dia não estivesse tão chato assim.

Enquanto isso, escondida nas sombras, a pequena X observava tudo que acontecia com Fenrir e Mime, prestando atenção em cada passo que eles davam. Seus olhos estavam sem brilho e com certeza quem a visse não diria que era a X que todos conheciam.

-----------------quarto do Fenrir, de noitinha--------------------

Mime não conseguia dormir. Estava há horas observando Fenrir dormindo como uma pedra, mas o sono não vinha de jeito nenhum. E Fenrir não ajudava muito, já que estava roncando feito um porco. O lobo tinha um sono tão pesado que se o alarme de invasão tocasse agora com certeza ele não ia ouvir. Imaginava como aquela criatura tinha se tornado o líder de uma organização tão importante.

-Chato pavio curto e ainda por cima irresponsável. Onde estavam com a cabeça quando colocaram-no na liderança? – Mime resmungava enquanto observava Fenrir dormindo.

Só agora tinha percebido o quanto Fenrir era bonito, mesmo sendo chato do jeito que era. Quando ele dormia parecia uma criança, despreocupado... _"eeepa, no que eu to pensando?"_ Mime se repreendeu assim que percebeu os pensamentos que estava tendo em relação ao seu 'pior inimigo'.

---------------Enquanto isso, no clã do trovão------------------------------

X estava sentada no refeitório. Estava de cabeça baixa e parecendo muito triste. Aos seus pés estava um gatinho, que sempre a seguia em todo o canto que fosse. Ele a consolava sempre.

-O que foi dessa vez pequena? – Milo entrava no refeitório com a roupa de treino. Provavelmente estava lá para fazer um lanche e ir pra cama.

-Ah Milo, minha vida virou um inferno! Tio hypnos me disse que meu pai está aqui na CRL.

-Isso não é bom? E quem é ele? –Perguntou Milo, curioso.

-Desconfio que seja o Fenrir, do clã do gelo. – Fala X, desanimada.

-O QUE? O FENRIR? – Milo dá um pulo pra trás e fica de olhos arregalados.

-É Milo, o Fenrir. Mas não precisa espalhar pra meio mundo não, ta?

-Desculpa, mas o Fenrir? Não dá pra acreditar!

-Eu sei Milo, mas nada é certo. Ainda vou ir mais fundo na investigação pra não ter nenhuma dúvida!

-Eu te apoio nessa X!

X sorriu e deu um abraço em Milo. Em todo esse tempo, Milo foi como um pai para ela. O único que a ajudou e a consolou na hora do fracasso, foi ele que a treinou e acima de tudo, ele sempre a apoiou em suas escolhas.

-----------------------voltando ao quarto do Fenrir-------------------------------

Era patético. Mime estava a horas acordado, sem nada pra fazer e o pior de tudo, não conseguia desviar os olhos de Fenrir. E parecia que a cada minuto o seu olhar descia mais pelo corpo de Fenrir... E já estava chegando numa certa parte inconscientemente desejada por ele. Fenrir tinha músculos definidos, mesmo que não parecesse no uniforme do clã. Era um anjo quando estava dormindo, não lembrava em nada aquele lobo pavio curto e chato que pegava no seu pé todo santo dia.

Já estava do lado da cama de Fenrir, observando o corpo dele bem de perto. Estava tentado a tocá-lo, mas, quais seriam as conseqüências? Ele poderia acordar, e então ele estaria ferrado legal. Ou então, alguém poderia ver. Era arriscado, mas por Fenrir valia a pena, não é? Talvez sim, talvez não...

Num canto escondido do quarto, duas raposas espiavam o que acontecia no quarto. Uma delas já era conhecida, X, a raposa verde. A outra era uma raposa um pouco maior, tinha uma cauda grande e bem cuidada, da cor azul piscina. Era uma das melhores amigas de X e uma das poucas que conhecia seu verdadeiro nome. Seu nome era Perséfone-sama, mas todos a chamavam somente de p-chan.

-Eu não disse que rola algo entre esses dois? –Fala X, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Que emocionante! Alfa, nós vamos dar uma força pros dois? – P-chan parecia animada.

-Não, vamos esperar um pouco pra ver no que vai dar. E eu te chamei pra me ajudar a descobrir se o Fenrir é meu pai, depois que tudo estiver resolvido e se eles precisarem de um empurrão... quem sabe.

-Ah vai Alfa, por favor!

-Tá, só uma vez. – X junta uma estranha fumaça rosa na mão e depois espalha pelo quarto.

E o que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Num momento Mime estava tocando levemente o braço de Fenrir, e no outro se via debaixo do corpo dele. Sim, seria bom se Fenrir não estivesse com uma cara de poucos amigos. Fenrir segurava seus pulsos com força e fazia pressão em seu quadril.

-P acho que não foi boa idéia... – X observava de olhos arregalados a cena.

- Alfa, o que você fez sua doida! Não era pra isso ter acontecido! – P balançava X com força.

-Ei, assim eu vou cair! Calma. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas acho pouco provável que o Fenrir venha a machucar o Mime.

-O que te faz pensar isso? Você sabe muito bem que o Fenrir é agressivo! Aquela criatura nem devia andar solta por aí!

-P, ta exagerando.

-Opa, desculpa, mas não quero que o novato se machuque...

-É esperar pra ver...

-O que pensa que está fazendo? –Fenrir rosnava, irritado.

-E-eu... – Mime não sabia o que dizer. tinha sido pego no flagra! E agora? Será que ia apanhar? Será que sairia de lá vivo?

X já estava aflita, já não tinha tanta certeza de que Mime não ia apanhar. Mas fazer o que? Agora já era meio tarde, não era? Olhou para o lado, e viu que P estava ligando pra alguém do celular, será que a amiga teria uma carta na manga? Talvez sim, às vezes a amiga ia mais bem preparada para uma missão do que ela. E realmente, foi um plano de mestre. Depois de alguns segundos, uma raposa de cauda cinza batia na porta do quarto, chamando por Fenrir. Claro! Na hora do aperto, chame a per!

Per era amiga de X e P, as três eram praticamente inseparáveis. Per sempre tirava as duas de encrenca, ou as vezes ajudava a entrar nelas. Dessa vez, ficariam devendo a vida pra per foi por um triz dessa vez! Fenrir saiu do quarto resmungando, enquanto per dava um jeito de tirar as duas do quarto sem que Mime percebesse.

----------------do lado de fora do quarto-------------------

-Suas doidas! O que foram fazer dessa vez? – Falava per enquanto encarava as amigas.

-Foi culpa da P! ela que insistiu pra gente dar uma força pros dois. – X tentava se defender.

-Mas eu achei que ia dar certo! E teria dado se a Alfa tivesse usado os poderes direito!

-Eu usei, mas acho que meus poderes não afetam o Fenrir.

-Sem brigas meninas! Muito bem, eu fiquei sabendo que a Alfa te chamou pra ajudar a descobrir se o Fenrir é pai dela, né P? então, é isso que você vai fazer. Eu vou cuidar pra que a besteira de hoje seja concertada e para que Mime e Fenrir fiquem bem juntinhos!

-Valeu per! – X e P disseram ao mesmo tempo e deram um abraço bem apertado em per.

Os próximos dias ia ser agitados, e mal sabiam as garotas o que estava esperando elas no fim de toda essa jornada. E talvez, passar por tantos obstáculos na vida e superar o sofrimento dêem em alguma coisa no final.

Continua...

Bem, esse capítulo é dedicado a três pessoas especiais pra mim. A Perséfone-san, que foi a primeira a me dar um empurrão pra frente, pra Perséfone-sama, que foi uma das minhas primeiras fãs e pra teffy, que lê minhas fics e que também me ajudou (dando apoio moral) pra acabar esse capítulo. E um special thanks pra minha sensei! Senhorita Amy, eu adoro vc!

B

Ji

Nhus

Da Alfa Epsilon


	6. Dançando na chuva!

Muito bem, capítulo 6 de soneto da perdida esperança. É hora de mostrar serviço por aqui né não pessoal?

Cara misterioso: nós? Pq?

Alfa: talvez esteja na hora de mostrar a verdadeira face da CRL

Voz misteriosa: É! Mostrar que eles também não são só as vítimas!

Alfa: vamos botar pra quebrar!

Soneto da perdida esperança cap-6: dançando na chuva!

-Está chovendo forte hoje. – Milo observava as gotas de chuva batendo na janela do seu quarto. Estava um clima frio e trovões iluminavam o céu de vez enquanto.

-É, o clima está bom. – Kamus falou, enquanto observava Milo.

Ultimamente, havia um clima tenso entre os dois. Kamus sentia que Milo queria lhe dizer algo, mas não sabia o que era. Isso começava a lhe angustiar.

O quarto estava um pouco escuro, era assim que gostava de ficar. Kamus estava deitado na cama fitando o nada, nem prestando atenção no que o outro falava. Não tinha nada o que se fazer naquele lugar. A maior parte do clã já achava que não haveria mais guerra, mas os líderes continuaram mantendo os clãs em estado de alerta. O porque ninguém sabia (aliás, nem mesmo eles sabiam).

Milo continuava a olhar a chuva cair. Ele gostava de dias de chuva, era quando se sentia relaxado, melhor ainda era tomar banho lá fora, coisa que não podia mais fazer por ser o chefão do lugar. Não devia satisfações a ninguém, mas seria estranho ver o chefe brincando na chuva como uma criança de oito anos de idade. E era como Milo se sentia, uma pequena e indefesa criança que necessitava de carinho.

Olhou Kamus distraído na cama, era incrível como ele poderia passar horas em um lugar sem mexer um músculo se quer.

Saiu de sua cadeira fazendo o mínimo barulho possível, para não chamar a atenção do outro. Humanos realmente não tinham noção do perigo, se bem que Kamus não era humano, mesmo não parecendo ele era um lobo. Às vezes esquecia disso, o Francês realmente tinha sorte em não ter orelhas nem rabo, assim podia conviver normalmente com os humanos e nem ser percebido.

Milo pulou encima de Kamus, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, gargalhando com a cara de susto que ele fez. Como era divertido pegar alguém desprevenido.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – Kamus empurrou Milo pro lado na cama com uma cara nada boa.

-Te dando um susto ora! Você devia ter visto a sua cara! – Milo rolava de tanto rir.

Kamus bateu com o travesseiro na cara de Milo e este começou a revidar também, logo os dois estavam numa divertida guerra de travesseiros. Ambos estavam na gargalhada, pulando na cama e se estapeado com os travesseiros. Na porta, X ria com a cena que presenciava. Milo e Kamus, aparentemente inimigos mortais, brincando como duas crianças.

Kamus acabou tropeçando e caindo encima de Milo na cama, ambos rindo. Parou para observar a risada de Milo. Ele ficava lindo desse ângulo. Na verdade, ficava lindo de qualquer jeito.

Milo fitava o teto, com um sorriso no rosto. Ainda continuavam na mesma posição, Kamus deitado por cima dele, com o queixo apoiado em seu tórax. Os dois aproveitando o calor emanado dos corpos um do outro. Era uma sensação agradável.

Sentia o sono chegando aos poucos, os olhos começavam a pesar, até que não conseguiu mais resistir e adormeceu. Ao perceber isso, Milo sorriu e o trouxe mais pra perto de si, se ajeitando um pouco na cama e fechando os olhos. Também não demorou a ele caísse no sono.

----------------------------------Clã do fogo------------------------------------------

Cabeças rolando.

Era o que se via nos corredores do clã do fogo. Sangue e corpos estraçalhados.

Era uma invasão do inimigo, eles estavam desprevenidos. E agora, o que fazer? Corria desesperadamente pelos corredores manchados de sangue, vendo seus melhores amigos mortos, alguns enfrentando a morte de frente. Nenhum treinamento teria preparado ele para isso.

Soldados considerados invencíveis pedindo misericórdia, guerreiros honrados implorando pra viver. São esses momentos que transformam garotos em homens e homens em maricas. E tudo que ele podia fazer era correr com sua espada, fazendo o possível para conseguir avisar os outros clãs, impedir a derrota total e completa da CRL. A guerra tinha início

-Droga... Eu não vou conseguir! – Mú sentia-se fraco. Os ferimentos sangravam muito, a visão começava a ficar embaçada. O cheiro de sangue deixando-o tonto, sim, sentia que o fim estava próximo.

Parava de correr aos poucos, o cansaço vencendo-o. Caiu de joelhos, vendo sua vida passando por sua mente. Não que ele tenha tido uma vida boa, mas também na foi tão ruim assim. E uma promessa passava por sua cabeça. Uma promessa feita a muito tempo atrás, mas que não havia sido esquecida.

#flashback#

_Três crianças estavam sentadas num belo campo florido. Conversavam animadas enquanto esperavam pelo almoço._

_-Quando eu ficar grande, quero ser o melhor guerreiro desse lugar! – Milo falava, sonhador._

_-Vai ter que me superar primeiro! – Fenrir se gabava._

_-Eu quero ser líder! O melhor líder que já existiu – Mú falou, sorrindo._

_-Sim! Nós três vamos ser líderes! Vamos vencer todos os malvados._

_-Haha, ta sonhando muito alto Milo._

_-Mas que sabe, Fenrir. Se formos fortes, poderemos vencer todos._

_-Isso é uma promessa! Vamos proteger a CRL a qualquer custo! – Milo levantou, olhando para os dois colegas._

_-E também seremos os mais fortes de tooodos os clãs! – Fenrir se levantou também, ficando ao lado de Milo._

_-E seremos os melhores líderes da história! –Mú acompanhou os dois colegas_

#fim do flashback#

Mú sorriu. Aquilo foram promessas bobas, feitas por três crianças sonhadoras, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de cumpri-la. Isso não seria certo com seus melhores amigos.

-Prometi ser o mais forte. – Mú se levantou - Prometi proteger essa organização, e prometi também ser o melhor líder da história. Essas são promessas que eu não vou deixar de cumprir!

-E eu te dou o maior apoio. – Shaka aparece do nada, dando um susto em Mú.

-Avise antes de aparecer desse jeito. Estamos no meio de um ataque sabia? – Reclamava Mú, enquanto voltava a correr, dessa vez com Shaka atrás.

-Desculpe. O que pretende fazer?

-Tenho que comunicar o ataque aos outros clãs. Se os outros também forem pegos de surpresa, vai ser o fim pra todos nós!

Shaka corria e rodava a sua espada, cuidando dos inimigos que tentavam pará-los. Mú procurava algo que o ajudasse, mas nenhum comunicador funcionava. Telefones sem linha, e uma carta demoraria muito para chegar. Parecia o fim.

-E agora... não restou mais nenhuma opção. Estamos perdidos. – Mú encostou na parede, cansado e derrotado.

-Acho que ainda não. Não tinha um comunicador na sua sala?

-Sim, mas provavelmente não está funcionando, assim como os outros.

-Eu posso dar um jeito nisso, agora vamos! Não temos muito tempo!

Mú e Shaka corriam o mais rápido que podiam, se defendendo dos inimigos que iam aparecendo no caminho deles. A situação não era das melhores, a maioria dos soldados tinham sido derrubados, e os inimigos começavam a tocar fogo na estrutura. Eles tinham pouco tempo para agir.

---------------------enquanto isso, no clã do gelo-------------------------------

Mime estava no campo de treinamento quando a chuva começou a cair, e resolveu ficar por lá mesmo. A chuva o acalmava, era como se eliminasse tudo de ruim de sua mente. As gotas de chuva geladas caindo pelo seu corpo, e a sensação de liberdade eram coisas que Mime apreciava. Sim, tudo estaria perfeito se um certo lobo não aparecesse pra estragar aquele momento.

-Ei, idiota. O q está fazendo?

-Tomando banho de chuva? – Mime riu da cara que Fenrir fez. – Vem! É legal! – Mime tentou puxar Fenrir pra chuva, mas este se recusou.

-Isso é coisa de maluco!

-Ah vem! – Puxou Fenrir com um pouco mais de força fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão.

Fenrir ficou irado, e começou a perseguir Mime pelo campo. Mime se acabava de tanto rir do lobo, que rosnava e mostrava os dentes. Como um cachorrinho raivoso.

Ficou surpreso ao olhar pra trás. Fenrir estava rindo? Sim! Ele estava com um belo sorriso no rosto. E como ele ficava lindo quando sorria. E não só quando sorria, quase sempre se perdia naqueles belos olhos. Uns sorrisos infantis, diferentes dos sorrisinhos cínicos que estavam sempre em seu lábio.

A brincadeira teria durado muito mais tempo, se um soldado não tivesse chegado, e pela cara deste, não eram coisas boas.

Eram as piores noticias que eles poderiam ter recebido, uma coisa que mudaria e muito o rumo da CRL. Um ataque tinha ocorrido no clã do fogo, e não havia quase sobreviventes. Um ataque brutal e sem sentido realizado pelos inimigos. Um massacre total. Pelas informações recebidas, Mú e Shaka tinham sobrevivido, mas o estado de ambos não era dos melhores.

-Oh, meu deus... – Mime cobriu a boca com a mão, em sinal de espanto.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo... e o clã das trevas? Já foram informados?

-Senhor... Quando chegamos na base do clã das trevas, não havia nada lá além de escombros. O prédio foi destruído e nenhum sobrevivente foi encontrado.

-Então... isso quer dizer que...

-Sim, quer dizer que agora é cada um por si. – Fenrir falou, friamente.

Sem o clã principal para dominar a situação, cada clã ficaria por conta própria. Agora seria escolha deles se unirem ou não para derrubar os Ursos do norte, ou U.N.

---------------------------no clã do trovão--------------------------------------

Milo foi acordado as pressas por X, que lhe contava tudo enquanto este se vestia. Não teve tempo nem de corar ao percebe a posição que ele e Kamus se encontravam quando Alfa os chamou.

Já que o clã do trovão era bem próximo do clã do fogo, eles se ofereceram para receber os sobreviventes e também para mandar reforços para o clã. A notícia de que o clã das trevas também havia sido destruído se espalhando.

-Vamos fazer uma reunião urgente pra discutir sobre isso, não vamos? – Milo perguntou para a menina.

-Sim, o senhor Fenrir já entrou em contato conosco, avisando que amanhã mesmo ele estará aqui.

-X, eu tenho que contar uma coisa. Eu descobri o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual os U.N estão fazendo esse fuzuê todo.

-Isso todo mundo sabe Milo, eles querem terras.

-Eles não iam querer terras se a CRL não tivesse tomado as deles. Ontem eu estava pesquisando no mapa, e percebi que a fronteira ultrapassava o tratado feito por nós há alguns anos atrás.

-Tá dizendo que...

-Nós somos os verdadeiros culpados, X.

-Senhor, os feridos chegaram! – O soldado vinha avisar.

-Vamos indo X, temos sobreviventes pra tratar. – Milo sorriu.

-Senhor Milo, me mande pra batalha. Eu quero lutar! – Era a P.

Milo não respondeu, saiu andando até a enfermaria com X e P atrás dele. Ah, e Kamus também, mas este ia mais longe, quieto. Milo pode até não ter se tocado de como eles tinham dormido, mas ele sim. E estava superultra envergonhado.

-Fica assim não Kamus. Eu não conto pra ninguém o estado em que encontrei vocês dois. – X falou com um olhar malicioso, que fez Kamus corar.

-E o que vocês quer? – Kamus falou, já desconfiando das intenções de X.

-Hahahaha, logo você vai saber pequeno.

-Pequeno? Olha quem fala, piralha!

X saiu correndo na frente, rindo. Kamus bufou de raiva. Maldita hora que foi parar naquele lugar.

Continua...

Dxp

Hahahaha, rindo dela msma que coisa terrível! Esse capítulo foi o mais rápido de todos, o maior de todos e o pior de todos! Mas pelo menos mandem reviews ta? Só pra me animar um pouquinho. Mandem reviews, mta revieeeews!

B

Ji

Nhus

Da alfa epsilon!


End file.
